Series: What if
by Emily Rain
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si...?¿Qué hubiera pasado si...?¿Itachi hubiera vivido?...¿Sakura hubiera olvidado?...¿Minato no hubiera muerto?...¿Naruto sería como Sasuke?...¿El clan Uzumaki estuvieran vivos?...¿Qué hubiera pasado si...? NH/SS/NS/SH/ST
1. Story 1: Incómodo a tu lado

Hola a todo el que sigue a esta escritora bastante irregular... pobre de ustedes... xD Esta vez les traigo la primera entrega de esta nueva serie. "No es tipo novela como la maldición de la inocencia" o "pasión por nuestros sueños"... son... cómo les explico... como cosas que no han pasado en el manga de Naruto que pudieron haber pasado y mi mente retorcida les diera forma para hacer una historia a partir de lo que no pasó o lo que pasó que no tenía que haber pasado... no se diferencia de cualquier fanfiction... la única diferencia que le encuentro es que está en que son todas las posibilidades que pudieron haber pasado en "Naruto" que pueden pasar o... creo que ya me entienden.

La primera entrega se trata de una pseudo-relación entre Naruto y Sakura... sí, leyeron bien, Naruto y Sakura. NO, no me he cambiado de bando y NO, no es un fic anti-Narusaku... supongo que depende de quien lo vea.

Narusaku no es una pareja de mi gusto, por la simple razón que se convierte en un verdadero drama como se nota en esta historia. Aunque a quien le gusta esta pareja puede leerla sin problema...supongo que no hay nada ofensivo... sin embargo si eres un fan a morir de esta pareja... te recomiendo que no sigas, ya que desde mi punto de vista el Narusaku nunca será una relación amorosa real.

Cada post en esta historia, es un cuento diferente. Esta es la primera entrega, espero que lo disfruten... :S aunque sea drama.

Los personajes, lugares y situaciones le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto... Oh genio, tan impredecible como siempre... BEBE-Naru-chan es lo más hermosamente kawaii que he visto en mi vida... Gracias Kishi por hacer que tu historia toque los corazones(y a algunos más abajo ¬¬' ) de todos nosotros, tus fans...

* * *

**_Series: "What if … _**

**_... t_**he dreams that someday you dreamt came truth and was everything you wanted... except for the fact that everything you wanted was not what you needed... and what you needed you can never have it back."(1)

_**"Qué pasaría si te dijera... **__**...que no soy feliz...**_**_ ...que es incómodo estar a tu lado..."_**

el sol había dicho sus buenos días al chico que hacía honor a su resplandor en su cabello. Aunque más parecía como si él hubiera esperado a que los primeros rayos tocaran su rostro. Las piel amoratada alrededor de sus ojos daba muestra de que no había podido dormir la noche anterior, o mejor dicho: era otra noche sin que hubiera conciliar el sueño. No es que no le gustara, sin embargo, todas las noches deseaba que los momentos de placer no se acabaran. Más que el simple hecho de que era placentero, eran los únicos momentos en el que él no se sentía como un inútil.

Tomó el despertador que había dado su primer llamado y lo apagó. Acarició la espalda de su acompañante acercándose a ella y susurrándole al oído intentó despertarla con dulzura. Sabía lo que le esperaba, pero él desde hacía mucho tiempo había jurado el no arrepentirse de sus decisiones, el jamás dejar de lado sus palabras. Por esa misma razón, él intentaba, cada mañana, el tratar de sacar toda aquella ternura con la que soñó alguna vez, y con la que, en un tiempo, pensó que era su salvación:

-Sakura-chan, despierta. Ya es de día. Tenemos que levantarnos.- Como siempre, trató de abrazarla.

-Naruto, ¡Molestas, déjame en paz, quiero dormir! – dijo refunfuñando mientras se liberaba bruscamente de aquellos brazos que la habían tenido la noche anterior.

-Sakura-chan, te vas quedar dormida otra vez y…

-¡En serio, Naruto, molestas. Déjame dormir más.! – su tono de voz se volvió más pesado y más bruto, él sabía que debía detenerse.

-Voy a preparar el desayuno.

-Hazme un smoothie de fresa. – Sakura cubrió su cuerpo con la sábana y trató de dormir un poco más.

¿Cuántos años han pasado desde aquel entonces cuando Sasuke se fue, se cubrió de tinieblas, se tachó a sí mismo de traidor, luego regresó y fue perdonado? Muchos años. ¿Qué ha pasado hasta ahora? Lo que se suponía, tenía que pasar. La última batalla con su amigo y que le obligó a regresar, llenó de alegría a muchos y de rabia a otros. El corazón de Sasuke estaba en tinieblas, otra vez. Había cerrado su corazón, otra vez. Por su parte, Sakura se había cansado de esperar, su corazón estaba débil y no pudo soportar otra vez esa presión de cuidar a alguien que no quería ser cuidado.¡Oh, sí! Fue entonces cuando comprendió, quién había estado a su lado todo este tiempo, queriéndole, adorándole. Su corazón decidió darle la oportunidad, en fin, Sasuke ya no volvería a ser lo que ella recordaba. Además, el chico de ojos azules había cambiado: había entrenado rigurosamente desde hacía tiempo que se comenzaba a notar en su cuerpo; su inteligencia seguía siendo opacada por su inocencia, pero la madurez había hecho que él fuera un poco más serio, ahora solo necesitaba un empujón. O así pensaba ella.

Naruto preparó el desayuno como siempre lo hacía, preparó la mesa y se dirigió a su sofá para revisar los papeles que el Hokage debía preparar para su día. Papeles que le daban estrés, dolores de cabeza y problemas con su esposa por no tener el "tiempo suficiente".

-Naruto, sabes que no me gusta el smoothie con tanta azúcar, no soy tú, ¿de acuerdo? Y no entiendo porque me hiciste omelette, sabes que no puedo comer huevo, estoy a dieta.

-Sakura-chan, - dijo con una sonrisa – eso no te va a hacer daño. Por una vez que comas algo…

-Y como siempre no te importa lo que yo piense. Siempre eres tan despistado con las cosas que me gustan y las que no.

-Sakura-chan, ¿vamos a empezar tan temprano a pelear? – dijo con una mueca. Sakura bufó.

-Cómete el omelette, con el smoothie tengo más que suficiente. – Pausó mirando cómo su esposo afirmaba mientras leía parte de su trabajo- Naruto, ¿tienes que hacer esto tan temprano?

-Sí tengo. Hemos tenido un poco de roce con el País del Arroz. La última vez amenazaron con secuestrar al Feudal del Norte. Si tan solo pudiéramos encontrar una forma de…

-Yo que tú mandara a algunos ninjas para partirles la cara y se acabó. Ya no van a molestar más.

La incomodidad… No importaba cuántas veces le había repetido sus intenciones de no crear más conflictos en este mundo… pero ella insistía… ¿por qué no entendía? Habían muchas cosas que no entendía de él, mas ella recalcaba lo poco que entendía de su persona. No era la primera vez, ni la única circunstancia en la aumentaba la incomodidad de su relación. Las mentiras era otra razón por la que no soportaba su matrimonio… mentiras que acabaron la vida del ser que Sakura llevó en su vientre por algunos meses. Mentiras que crecieron cuando afirmó que podían intentarlo de nuevo. Todo, por su bien.

-Naruto - dijo tratando de llamar su atención de nuevo - que no se te olvide la cena de hoy en la casa Hyuuga.

-Me lo dijiste ayer, no tienes porqué repetírmelo.

-Como eres tan idiota, tengo que repetirte las cosas una y otra vez para que no se te olviden.

-Sakura-chan, fuiste demasiado lejos. – dirigió su atención hacia Sakura.

-Qué te parece si me pongo el traje rojo, el que me regalaste.- posó con picardía.

-Me gusta más el verde, llama menos la atención.

-¡Ja! Lo dices solo porque el traje rojo deja más al descubierto. Es la familia Hyuuga, seguramente todas van a llevar vestidos glamorosos. Yo también quiero verme sexy.

No tenía caso discutir. Ya lo había decidido, eso iba a hacer. Naruto solo encogió los hombros y siguió con su papeleo.

-No se te vaya a olvidar por estar revisando los papeles. Y me dejes, como siempre, en ridículo por ser la única de los 12 que no lleva a su acompañante a la fiesta. Me haces quedar como una tonta, en serio.

-No lo voy a olvidar. Te lo prometo.- dijo sin despegarse de su papeleo.

-¿Por tu camino del Ninja?

Naruto detuvo todo movimiento de su cuerpo. Jurar tiempo para su esposa cuando él era Hokage sobre su más preciado sello que lo habían llevado hasta donde se encontraba ahora. Respiró profundo.

-Voy a llegar aunque sea un poco tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

-No lo prometiste.

-Dije que iba a…

-Sí, sí, nunca tienes tiempo para mí, ni para nadie.

Sakura se vistió, arregló, se despidió y se fue al hospital, donde trabajaba como permanente. Naruto, por su parte, tenía que terminar el papeleo, revisar la frontera amenazada, ir a la academia de ninjas para ver una nueva adición que se tenía pensado hacer, asegurarse de que las nuevas construcciones en las afueras de Konoha fueran legales, asistir a una reunión con los Feudales para explicar el avance en la situación de ambos países… parecía que el único enemigo imbatible y con el que no podía negociar, era con el tiempo. Pero Naruto tenía que cumplir la promesa de llegar a la cena.

Las 7 marcaba el reloj cuando todos los 12 hicieron su aparición en la casa Hyuuga. La reunión no era nada más que para anunciar la llegada de una nueva procreación al mundo, una nueva raza en la que la combinación más poderosa de genes se iba a dar a conocer en 6 meses. Hyuuga Hinata iba a dar a luz a su primogénito con sangre Uchiha. Ella sonreía, por supuesto, siempre había querido forjar una familia como la que nunca tuvo: con amor. Sin embargo, las decisiones de aquel ser amado al que alguna vez ella decidió dar su vida para protegerlo, hizo que sus propias decisiones tomaran otro rumbo. Pero, una familia era una familia, un hijo, era un hijo. ¿o no? Ella le daría todo el amor que iba a carecer de parte de Sasuke. Ella le daría el calor del que su esposo forzado le había negado. No era feliz con él, sin embargo, era feliz con la idea de llevar su propio bebé en su vientre. Ella sonreía.

Hiashi dio la bienvenida a todos los acompañantes y se disculpó por la ausencia del futuro heredero Hyuuga, ya que no se sentía bien… o era lo que tenía que decir.

-Hinata, dile a Sasuke que lo quiero aquí. – susurró Hiashi molesto por la vergüenza de no tener a los herederos del clan juntos.

-I…Intentaré convencerlo.

-No lo intentes, dile que lo quiero aquí, quiera o no.

Ella sabía dónde encontrarlo… donde siempre se recluía para pensar en cosas que ella no lograba comprender. Que jamás llegaría a comprender. Sentado en su habitación mirando hacia las luces que solo la noche podía dejar ver.

-¿S…Sasuke-kun? Mi padre… q…quiere que bajes.

-…

-Sas…

-Ya te oí, no tienes que repetirme las cosas. Bajaré cuando quiera. Ahora ya no molestes y ve a dónde tu padre te dice, total, es lo único que sabes hacer.

Hinata quiso decir algo para no sentirse como tonta, pero la mirada punzante de Sasuke no le permitió continuar.

"_soy feliz. Soy feliz. Soy feliz. El futuro aguarda. Soy feliz_" se decía mientras caminaba hacia la recepción de la casa tratando de mantener sus lágrimas donde pertenecían.

Rostros sin facciones se acercaban a ella, sonreían, ella correspondía. Todo tan mecánico. Hasta que divisó en la distancia un las facciones de un rostro que conocía muy bien. Con su vestido despampanante, rojo, que dejaba ver los atributos que su fallido embarazo le había causado, Sakura había hecho su aparición. Los sentimientos eran confusos, y la delgada línea entre cortesía y desprecio oscilaba, sin embargo era a la única con quien podía cruzar palabras sin sentirse de menos.

-Sakura-san… - la chica de ojos verdes divisó esa voz tan conocida.

-¡Hinata-san! Me alegra tanto escuchar de tu embarazo. – dijo no muy convencida.

-A mi también me tomó por sorpresa.

-…

-…

La incomodidad… el desprecio que sentían era mutuo, sin embargo el solo hecho de tener algo en común las hacía estar juntas: haberse robado el amor de sus vidas. Pero no lo lamentarían, era el camino que habían tomado, Sakura no podía regresar el tiempo y Hinata tenía que seguir con su camino… Brindis por los viejos tiempos, pero debían vivir conforme los minutos pasaran.

-Tengo que… seguir

-Adelante, Hinata-san, no te detengo.

El tiempo había consumido gran parte de la diversión en la pista de baile, por unanimidad, los invitados querían saludar al Hokage, que por rumores se había colado la posibilidad de que él llegara.

-¡Hey, Sakura! El Hokage va a venir o te va a dejar plantada ja, ja, ja….- dijo Kiba quien las copas no le habían perdonado su rechazo.

-Él va a venir.

-¿segura?

-… Talvez no deberías esperarlo… digo, debe estar divagando en otra parte talvez. No creo que venga. – dijo bajando su mirada.

-Yo tengo hambre y quiero comer, ¡HIC!

-C… creo que él vendrá. Tiene que venir. – dijo Hinata tratando de sonreír e interrumpiendo la conversación. – Él tiene que venir. Eso es seguro. Será mejor que nos sentemos a cenar. Pero no debes preocuparte, Sakura-san.

Sin responder nada, talvez producto de sus celos, se sentó lo más alejada posible de Hinata, no por ella sino por… aunque sus intentos fueron en vano, los unicos asientos libres eran los que estaban frente a Hinata y a…

-¡Ah, al fin te dignas en aparecer, Sasuke-kun! - dijo Hiashi mostrando un rostro de complacencia mientras que Hinata y Sakura tuvieron difirieron en sus reacciones.

-Buenas noches. – dijo sin inmutarse escaneando a la región para ver si encontraba el rostro que había enterrado en su corazón hace tiempo. La divisó y los ojos de los que estaba orgulloso se llenaron de nostalgia, odio y dolor. Sakura quien tenía casi la misma expresión, apartó la mirada hacia su plato.

Platicaban de los viejos tiempos, de los nuevos y de la situación actual, la cena era una total tertulia. Con excepción de tres personas…o cuatro… Sudado, cansado, desvelado y con miles de problemas por resolver la persona a la que habían estado esperando apareció.

-¡HOLA A TODOS, DATTEBAYO! – dijo con una gran sonrisa resplandeciente que transportaron a los presentes a aquellos dicen en donde la incomodidad era el nombre que se le daba solo a la desnudez. - ¡¿ESTÁN TODOS ANIMADOS?

Mientras todos respondían alzando sus copas, Sakura lo miró y pasó su mano debajo de su barbilla haciéndole saber a su esposo que era hora de callarse… la sonrisa que Naruto traía se había borrado. Sin decir nada más, se sentó al lado de su esposa. La incomodidad… sentarse frente a la persona que aclamó un día haberle quitado lo único que le hacía sentir completo y sentarse frente a la persona que talvez le habría hecho sentir mejor consigo mismo era lo peor de la noche, sin contar que su esposa quien estaba a su lado, no podía ocultar su enojo.

-Llegas demasiado tarde otra vez., Naruto. – dijo Sakura susurrando.

-Lo que pasa es que… ¡OUCH! No me codees tan fuerte, duele

-No quiero oir tus excusas y eso es lo que te mereces, idiota.

-lo siento.

-No, no lo sientes, porque no es la primera vez que vas a dejar en ridículo ni tampoco es la última… siempre eres así. No te importo.

-Sakura-chan… si me…

No pudo seguir… la mirada de "ella" fue demasiado obvia… por alguna razón la misma frase trillada que siempre decía en tono burlesco "si me importas más que a mi vida", no salió. Naruto vio a la que le proporcionaba la mirada ella sonrió lentamente para dejar notar una triste sonrisa… una sonrisa de deseos no alcanzados, de derrotas continuas… de amor no correspondido. Naruto apartó la mirada.

-Por cierto, dattebayo… ¿qué estamos celebrando, chicos?

- Estamos celebrando lo obvio, ¿porqué? Te diré la razón: Hinata está embarazada. – afirmó Shino.

Naruto de repente se sintió ahogado, no sabía dónde mirar… el equipo que más había luchado por permanecer junto se estaba desmoronando una vez más. Para él la razón era simple: en el fondo, Naruto había pensado de Sasuke como la persona que le robó la oportunidad de experimentar algo nuevo. Sin embargo, nadie de los ahí presentes tenían la culpa de la verdadera separación del equipo 7, los verdaderos culpables, estaban dentro de ellos: malos entendidos.

Fue un circulo vicioso. Hinata jamás escuchó la respuesta de Naruto. Sakura estaba despechada. Sasuke se había deprimido y culpado a sí mismo de todo el dolor que había causado así que despreció a Sakura. Naruto tuvo que lamer las heridas de su amiga… que pronto se convirtió en besos, abrazos y finalmente, la cama. Sakura hizo a Naruto saber que debía ser responsable de sus actos. Despechada, Hinata se centró en entrenamiento, pero su capacidad como Ninja jamás mejoró. Los Hyuuga vieron que la única salida era el crear una nueva raza de Hyuugas. Despechado, cuando Sasuke se enteró por la misma Sakura de sus actos, Sasuke aceptó la proposición de los Hyuuga sin tomar en cuenta el deseo de Hinata. Antes de casarse, Naruto tuvo que replantearse una y otra vez si en verdad había sido responsable…¿Fue responsable con Hinata? Cuando al fin reunió las fuerzas para responder a los sentimientos que hacía tiempo había tenido, encontró la desagradable sorpresa de saber que Uchiha Sasuke había abandonado su apellido para convertirse en el esposo de Hinata.

Los malos entendidos… fueron el comienzo de toda esa incomodidad.

-Ya llevas varios meses, ¿verdad, Hinata? – preguntó Ino.

-…3 meses. – respondió dudando.

-¡WOW! Me pregunto ¿a quien se parecerá?

Hinata se quedó en silencio, mientras Sasuke, quien iba a dar el primer bocado de su cena dejó caer rudamente su tenedor.

-Esto da asco. ¿podemos cambiar de tema?

Hinata apretó tan fuerte sus dientes que el que estaba en el asiento contiguo pudo escuchar su rechinar. Fue un reflejo para no dejar que su fachada de tranquilidad se cayera y dejar al descubierto la tristeza y el rencor hacia Sasuke que había guardado durante los últimos años. La acción no pasó desapercibida por Naruto, quien por alguna razón, comprendió perfectamente por lo que Hinata estaba pasando.

-¡TEMEEEEEE! ¡Cómo te atreves! – gritó.

-Naruto no seas rudo – exclamó Sakura mientras le daba un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a su marido.

-¡OUCH! ¡¿Quieres dejar de golpearme? – exclamó con un tono pesado.

-¡No me hables así si no quieres salir volando!

-¡Estoy tratando de hacerle saber a "este" que no se debe tratar así a las personas!

-¡Naruto, basta!

-¡No quiero! ¡Eres un maldito desgraciado, ni porque es tu esposa y dará a luz a tu hijo…!

-¡Cállate, Naruto! ¡a ti no te importa lo que él haga de su vida, déjalo en paz!

La voz estruendosa de Sakura hizo que el chico de cabellos dorados se callara. Y ahí estaban, dos idiotas abogando por el bien del patrimonio de otras personas.

-Esto es ridículo- Sasuke se levantó y se fue a su habitación, dejando a los invitados en su incomodidad.

Por su parte, las hormonas en el cuerpo de Hinata se exaltaron y quisieron dar muestra de su presencia: las lágrimas cayeron de su rostro.

-L… lo siento, necesito descansar, ha sido un largo día. Mi metabolismo esta un poco extraño… Con su permiso, me retiro.

Sakura sentía vergüenza, no consigo misma, sino con Naruto, ya que él era el imprudente. Naruto por su parte, se sentía disgustado, no consigo mismo, sino con Sakura, ella siempre era tan insensible.

-Naruto, ve a disculparte con Sasuke, yo iré a disculparme con Hinata-san.

Era una orden. ¿O no? Lo que haya sido, Naruto obedeció.

-Sasuke puede estar en su habitación. Hinata siempre se va al salón vacío, dice que es porque no alcanza el ruido de la ciudad. – exclamó Hiashi.

Aún con direcciones claras Sakura y Naruto tuvieron problemas para encontrar dichosas habitaciones… Como fue planeado, Naruto fue a la habitación a buscar a Sasuke y Sakura al salón vacío para disculparse con Hinata. Todo iba según lo planeado de no haber sido por…

-Sasuke, ¿qué haces aquí? … yo pensé que…

-Sakura…

La chica de cabellos rosados salió de su trance.

-No debería ser así pero… disculpa a Naruto, sabes que él es impruden…

-¿Quieres callarte?...Te estás haciendo tanto daño… me estás haciendo daño y yo mismo me estoy dañando. Me culpé por todo lo que pasó. No tenía que haber sido así, lo sé.

-Yo no vine a hablar de nada contigo, simplemente vine a decirte que lo siento mucho por Naruto. Si me disculpas.

Sakura se volteó. Sasuke la tomó del brazo, la haló y la contraminó en la pared.

-Ahora que recuerdo lo que hice… el error que cometí, talvez hubiera sido mejor que yo no actuara tan déspota contigo. Te hubiera hecho mía cuando tenía oportunidad, o talvez te hubiera forzado.

-¿Cómo te atreves?

-Hubiera borrado cada caricia que él te hizo… lo hubieras olvidado por completo…

-Suéltame, estoy feli….

-¿felizmente casada? No, Sakura. Conmigo hubieras sido feliz… yo… solo me sentía culpable porque los hice sufrir a ambos. Pero pensé que tu promesa sería válida.

-eso fue en el caso de que te quedaras en el momento en que te hice la propuesta.

-Pensé que tu amor valía más que esas simples palabras vacías…

-Ya te dije que…

-"Te amo tanto que duele"… "todos los días haremos algo divertido… no te arrepentirás…" … ¡Mentirosa!

-Yo no te amaba…

-Mentirosa

-Yo solo quería que te quedaras

-Mentirosa.

-yo no sentía nada por ti

-Mentirosa.

-¡BASTA! – Sakura no pudo contener sus lágrimas - ¿por qué me dices esto? ¡Eres cruel!

-Sakura… - dijo limpiando las marcas de agua en su mejilla - ¿qué hubiera pasado si me hubiera quedado junto a ti? ¿Qué hubieras hecho si yo aceptaba a tu propuesta cuando todo este tiempo habías estado enamorada de Naruto? Me mentiste. ¿Quién es cruel aquí?

El llanto no cesaba.

-Yo, yo…

-Te metías en mi cabeza y actuabas como si fueras ese pedazo de conciencia que me quedaba. Eras una molestia.

El llanto cesó. Lo deseaba… deseaba tan siquiera una despedida… la que nunca tuvo… Sasuke… la besó. El beso creció… las caricias se presentaron… el deseo jugó con sus destinos de esa noche… casados con otras personas… en ese lugar extraño el amor que nunca fue y nunca debió ser… se consumó.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¿Hinata?...

Aunque fuera noche y estuviera oscuro, la luz de luna se deslizaba a través de las cristalinas gotas de lagrimas que la chica de ojos blancos tenía. Aquella voz solo hizo que sus marcas se exaltaran. Apenas y podía hablar.

-L…o siento…tengo la…s hor…monas como …l…ocas. – se limpió el rostro.

-Las hormonas… claro… Yo… siento mucho lo que pasó en la cena… nosotros…

-N…o…ti…enes que dis…culpar…te … esas cosas pasan en los matrimonios – trató de calmar su ansiedad.

-me comporté como un niño y yo… lo siento…

-No. Es bueno saber que no importa el tiempo, Naruto-kun siempre será Naruto-kun.- Sonrió.

Por alguna razón este pasaje le hizo recordar aquel fatídico momento de vida o muerte que hizo que el chico de cabellos rubios perdiera la razón ante el último impulso para que cediera ante la furia.

-Hinata…creo que no fui muy responsable cuando interrumpiste mi batalla contra Pain… yo…

-¿Vas a rechazarme por segunda vez?

-¿Segunda vez?

-Te casaste con Sakura-san.

-Tú te casaste con Sasuke, lo cual me hace pensar que lo que me dijiste fue una menti…

-Para mi… lo más importante es que seas feliz… claro que dolió cuando supe que estabas con ella… y me decepcionó mucho que hayas sido parte de la razón por la cual tu equipo fue disuelto. Y la razón por la que Sasuke-kun se volvió un poco amargado por la vida… pero…Tú solo querías hacer lo correcto, ¿cierto? Deseé por tu felicidad y quise que fueras el hombre más afortunado del planeta, pero… los deseos en la vida real… no se cumplen. Aún … siento por ti lo dije haber jurado… Tu sonrisa sí me salvó, sí quería estar junto a ti… sí quería caminar contigo… pero tu amas a Sakura-chan… lo único que puedo hacer es mirar desde lejos y forjar mi propio camino… este bebé… es mi camino. Solo hay un problema con mi teoría… No te veo feliz… y eso me pone…

El llanto silencioso apareció con más fuerza… en los dos…

-Lo sabía… sabía que debía darte una oportunidad pero… no podía dejar a Sakura-chan sola… sabía que … de alguna u otra forma… después de que ella abortara a nuestro primogénito tenía que buscar mi propia felicidad… fue una señal… una señal que quise ignorar… pero soy un inútil… y no puedo dejarla porque… ella se sentiría sola… siempre he estado a su lado… siempre… pero eso no me hace ser la persona que ella quiere que sea… yo no soy perfecto…tú… siempre me consideraste imperfecto también…

-No, Naruto-kun… tú eres perfecto… quien diga que no lo eres… debe abrir un poco más los ojos… o transplantarse el Byakugan…

-ja… Ja, ja,ja,ja,ja….- los dos rieron…

-Buena esa… -dijo Naruto. Los dos calmaron su llanto con la risa – Así que… tienes tres meses…

-Sip. La gente dice que no se nota… yo si lo noto. Está un poco abultado y a veces se mueve.

-¿en serio? ¿puedo tocar?

Hinata afirmó. El ojos azules se sentó a su lado y Hinata se recostó en la pared y se destapó la parte del estómago de su Kimono para dejarle espacio en su vientre. Naruto la acarició.

-¡Oh! ¡Se movió! ¡Se movió! ¿No es muy temprano para que se mueva?

-Al parecer va a ser muy enérgico… no entiendo de donde podrá venir… Sasuke-kun no es así…

Naruto cambió su expresión alegre por una más… triste…

-No hables de él.

-Él es el padre de este bebé. No puedo separar ese hecho.

-si fuera mío, lo enérgico se explicaría…

La chica de ojos blancos miró con asombro al chico mientras él se acercaba de manera impetuosa hacia su boca… no podían describir sus sentimientos… ya no sabía qué pasaba solo quería llegar a sus labios… como vírgenes… labios suaves, inexpertos, como si jamás nadie los hubiera probado… talvez era así… talvez Sasuke había pasado de largo lo hermosa y tierna que ella se veía al besar… talvez no le importaba … pero a él sí… a Naruto sí le importaba. Siguió tocando el vientre de los ojos color perla, aún sabiendo que lo que llevaba dentro no le pertenecía… quería hacerla suya…temblorosa como una virgen, o un ángel que había caído en sus brazos, besó sus mejillas… deslizó su lengua hasta su cuello y la chica susurró: "Te amo, Naruto-kun" … Regresó a su boca… Dulces labios…sabor cereza… Se detuvo. La miró intensamente reflejando su deseo, sin embargo su cuerpo no se movía… sin decir nada, con tan solo mirar a sus ojos… Hinata entendió… comprendió… y supo que la palabra lealtad… era algo que Naruto no quería perder más. Él quiso explicarlo… pero Hinata tapó sus labios.

-Lo que sea que elijas será mi bendición… con la promesa de que debes ser feliz… y jamás retractarte de lo que has deseado…Debes estar junto a ella… siempre lo has estado ¿cierto?

-Yo- Naruto soltó lágrimas de confusión, angustia, deseo – lo siento, no puedo engañarla así… soy el hokage y…- Hinata cerró sus labios con el último beso que probaría de él. – Dime qué hacer…

-No, es tu decisión….¿qué quieres hacer?

-YO…Yo….

-Vete.-dijo sonriendo.

Como si no quisiera abandonar la habitación… Naruto hizo pasos cortos y lentos… sin embargo, ya había traicionado a Sasuke una vez… no planeaba hacerlo de nuevo… no con la que engendraría su ansiado clan. Con el mismo humor como si fuera hacia su propia muerte, Naruto salió de la habitación.

La fiesta terminó sin los festejados…Naruto tuvo que fingir la sonrisa durante toda la fiesta… no le importó que su esposa no estuviera junto a él, en fin, era su pequeña venganza por las veces anteriores… ¡Ah! Naruto, no había cambiado su despiste y su inocencia… jamás nunca cruzó en la cabeza ni siquiera la mínima posibilidad de…

-¿Qué te sucede Sakura-chan?...te veo tan animada… y eso que estabas tan enojada durante la fiesta.

-Cosas buenas pueden pasar a veces. –dijo mientras preparaba un bocadillo y Naruto buscaba en la TV alguna película.

-¿qué te pasó durante la fiesta?

-…. Ahm… eh… bueno… yo… me encontré a alguien… que no había visto en mucho tiempo.

-ah… claro.

-…

-…

-Sakura-chan…

-¿Sí?

-Dime que me amas.

-…¿Disculpa? ¿Qué te pasa idiota, te dio fiebre o algo?

Naruto decidió callar.

-Nee… Sakura-chan…

-qué quieres, baka, déjame ver la película.

-quiero tener un bebé.

-…. Acerca de eso… yo… no quiero… comprometerme a algo tan grande como eso. Aún.

-…. De acuerdo.

Muy poco sabían los dos de lo que pasó esa noche… jamás hablaron del tema, de nuevo. Sakura debía proteger a Naruto… no quería lastimarlo, por esa razón, jamás tocó el tema de Sasuke, aún cuando en sus sueños, y los días en los que el Hokage permanecía ocupado en los asuntos exteriores, le pertenecieran al Uchiha. Sakura debía proteger la sonrisa de su esposo, no podía decirle la verdad. La verdad que se llevaría a la tumba: ella no podía quedar embarazada… ya no más. La verdad de tener lujuria por otro hombre. Él, por su parte, tampoco quería lastimar a su esposa… sí, su cuerpo no se lo daría a nadie más que a su esposa, aunque su mente estuviera con otra persona… aunque su corazón, en realidad le perteneciera a aquel ángel que lo había salvado tiempo atrás. Todos los sueños se habían cumplido… El Hokage obtuvo a la chica de sus sueños, el amor de Sakura fue correspondido, el amor de Hinata también lo fue alguna vez y Sasuke podía resurgir su plan.

Esa noche no fue la excepción, el mismo pensamiento pasó por la cabeza de Naruto: "no quiero que esta noche acabe", más que el simple hecho de que era placentero, eran los únicos momentos en el que él no se sentía como un inútil ante su esposa. A la mañana siguiente, acarició su mejilla, le susurró al oído. Intentó despertarla con dulzura. Sabía lo que le esperaba, pero había jurado de nuevo el no arrepentirse de sus decisiones, el jamás dejar de lado sus palabras. Por esa misma razón, intentó el tratar de sacar toda aquella ternura con la que soñó alguna vez, y con la que, en un tiempo, pensó que era su salvación… todo parecía lo mismo… salvo desde aquella mañana había algo diferente… que se repetiría cada día después de "aquella noche"… cada vez esos nombres fueran mencionados… cada vez que se encontraran…

La inocencia…

El pecado…

La lujuria…

Las mentiras…

La sobreprotección…

Cuando se confunde la amistad con el amor…

El amor con la pasión….

La comprensión con la rendición…

Y las agallas con la necedad…

Queda aquello que solo podría describirse a través de una palabra….

Incomodidad.

FIN...

* * *

(1) (_... los sueños que una vez soñaste fueran realidad y fuera lo que siempre querías... excepto por el hecho que todo lo que querías no era lo que necesitabas... y lo que necesitabas jamás lo podrás tener de vuelta..._)

* * *

¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? ¿Muy anti-narusaku... se quedan juntos al final o no? ¿Muy triste para el Naruhina y el Sasusaku? ¿Qué opinan? Háganme saber sus dudas, inquietudes e insultos que quieran hacerme... aunque si vienen con insultos, fundamentenmelos con números de página y todo xD para que mi cabecita pueda entender mejor.

**Ahora:**

¿Hay algo que necesite aclarar? ¿Hay algo que se queda en el aire de esta historia? Si es el caso y quieren que yo amplíe algún detalle de esta historia como por ejemplo: cómo se se casaron, o qué reacción tuvo "X" personaje con respecto a "Y" acción y cómo afectó a "Z" personaje... haganme saber, yo trataré de dar más detalles y de escribir la reacción en los siguientes post XD.

Diciendo esto, me despido de ustedes con un abrazo cariñoso y con un gran beso a todos aquellos que se han suscrito a mi cuenta... Muchas gracias! Nos vemos... tengo que seguir con "Aromas" y con "Por pasión a Nuestros sueños" xD HASTA LA PRÓXIMA ENTREGA...


	2. Story 2: Tu vida, mi decisión

Segundo One shot... estas historias me están gustando. Son algo simples y divertidas de hacer. Nunca puedo avanzar con las otras 3 historias pero qué se le va a hacer, las musas no quieren dejarme avanzar.

Gracias a los que me enviaron reviews de mi anti Narusaku... pensé que se me había pasado la mano T_T fue un poco dificil de controlar mis emociones negativas en ese fic pero igual, muchas gracias a quienes lo leyeron.

Esta entrega el unico Narusaku que verán será en plan de amigos. Es una historia SasuSaku que se lleva de paso algunos cameos NaruHina. Mejor lo pongo así:

**ACLARACIONES, NO LEER: **

-Esta historia se desarrolla después de todas las peleas épicas (Esa es tarea de Kishimoto-sama, en mi mente solo se desarrollan los detrás de cámara). Los cuatro ninjas tienen 24 años.

-Esta historia no está relacionada con la anterior (aunque hay planes de continuarla)

- SasuxSaku and NaruxHina... posiblemente otros cameos xD

-Disclaimer: ¿En serio tengo que repetir?

* * *

**_Series: "What if … _**

**_... t_**_he reality that you lived and what was known by you as life, indeed, destined to be what you lived. And the one who turned your life upside down was doing it to make your world turn downside up"(1)_

_**"Qué pasaría si te dijera... **__**...que aunque no me perdones...**_**_ ...fui yo quien decidió darte la vida que llevas ..."_**

**ICHI**

**1  
**

No podían explicarlo. Era imposible. Habían tratado con todas las explicaciones posibles, pero ninguna era válida. ¿Henge? Naruto le había dado un golpe en la cabeza lo suficientemente fuerte pero no desapareció. ¿Jutsu prohibido? Hinata y Sasuke buscaron a sus alrededores con ambos ojos especiales, pero no pudieron comprobarlo. ¿Genjutsu? Los cuatro ninjas lo hubieran descartado de inmediato. ¿Un fantasma? Al parecer todas las personas lo hubieran notado además no sobrepasaba los 14 años. Una broma… sí, parecía ser la opción coherente.

-S…¿sucede algo? – preguntó un poco incómodo y bastante inseguro.

Esa mañana tenían planeado tener un día tranquilo en el campo de entrenamiento. Salir a pasear como lo hicieron algunas veces, recordar tiempos pasados, las buenas cosas, las malas… al principio solo irían Sasuke y Sakura, pero luego se unió Naruto quien envió un mensaje a Hinata de encontrarse en el picnic. Una mañana tranquila… de no haber sido porque los chicos vieron y escucharon una seudo explosión que sucedió cerca de donde iban a tener su almuerzo.

Los cuatro ninjas se dirigieron hacia el accidente haciendo uso de sus habilidades únicas. Hinata divisó el lugar de la explosión había un poseedor de un chakra muy poderoso. Naruto, en su forma más poderosa, revisó si el chakra era maligno… no lo era, pero tampoco conocía ese chakra. Sasuke se dispuso a buscar pistas de qué pudo haber provocado la explosión, sin suerte. Para la sorpresa de los cuatro ninjas los eventos se tornaron extraños ya que: no había habido tal explosión… no había rastros de suelo dañado, ni sellos explosivos, ni fuego; nada que les haya hecho suponer que había habido una explosión, con excepción de la nube de polvo que más parecía gas en el aire. Sakura confirmó a sus compañeros que no había rastros de Genjutsu.

-¿Qué creen que haya sido eso, dattebayo?

-No lo sé pero esto me está asustando.

-No te preocupes, Hina-chan, sabes que yo te protejo.

-Naruto, no la preocupes más. – dijo la chica de ojos verdes.

-Ja, ja, ja ¡Muy graciosa! Mira cómo no puedo parar de reir con esa increíble broma, Sakura-chan. – dijo frunciendo su ceño y dejando escapar todo rastro de molestia.

-¡Silencio, ahí hay alguien! … ¡Hinata! – dijo Sasuke

-¡Hai! ¡Byakugan!... No parece ser alguien… que yo conozca.

Viendose unos a otros, decidieron acercarse con cautela a su objeto de investigación. Al irse acercando, la nube que les había tapado la visión hacía unos instantes se disipaba. Todo se veía más claro, la silueta comenzó a aparecer... ahora estaban seguros de que era un niño. Se frotaba su rostro, pues parecía que había entrado polvo en sus ojos. Al sentir que alguien le miraba detuvo su movimientos y decidió ver quien osaba verle descaradamente. Sin embargo al abrir sus ojos peinó la zona moviendo su cabeza bruscamente.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿qué es este lugar?

El equipo 7+ 1 suspiró de alivio al saber que solo se trataba de un niño perdido. Solo un niño perdido… un niño… El chico miró fijamente a los presentes. Fue cuando lo más extraño de toda su vida se había presentado ante ellos. Sus facciones eran idénticas… ¡Imposible!...Sus cabellos negros azulados, sus ojos más negros que el alma de Orochimaru, cuerpo torneado, un poco bajo… y líneas que marcaban sus ojeras.

El primero en salir de su asombro fue Sasuke quien de una manera defensiva preguntó:

-¡Identifícate!

El chiquillo asombrado de la misma manera que los presentes no pudo contestar inmediatamente, sin embargo al escuchar a aquel otro hombre de ojos negros repetir su orden agresivamente le hizo responder de la manera más humilde que pudo.

-Ninja Clase A, miembro del escuadrón ANBU de Konoha: Uchiha… Itachi.

No pudieron responder.

-S…¿sucede algo? – preguntó un poco incómodo y bastante inseguro.

No podían explicarlo. Las explicaciones surgieron en sus cabezas más rápidos que el chidori de Sasuke. Definitivamente: Tenía que ser una broma.

_¿Continuará?_

* * *

(1) Que pasaría si la realidad que viviste y todo lo que conocías como vida fue, de hecho, destinado a ser lo que viviste. Y la persona que giró tu mundo al revés lo hizo para hacer que tu mundo volviera a su puesto

* * *

Yo sé que esta Historia les parecerá extraña pero como ven, es la primera parte. La segunda parte será satisfactoriamente larga, pero tengo que poner en claro mi cabeza porque estoy planeando muchas historias a la vez. Téngan paciencia de mi. Gracias.

Esperen la continuación, estoy segura que no les va a decepcionar.


	3. Story 3: Tu vida, mi decisión

¡HOLA A TODOS!**_ Genki desu ka! _**Tengo tiempos de no actualizar. Pareciera que varios no han entendido la lógica de "este fic"... lo digo así porque "este fic" está compuesto por diferentes tipos de historias qeu no se relaciones el uno con el otro. Excepto el segundo capítulo y este tercero.

Gracias por los hermosos reviews con los que me bendicen en cada actualización aunque me tarde tanto en hacerlo.

A los que me han acompañado estos 4 años desde mi primer post: Gracias!

Todos soñamos con tener a Naruto... Aunque nadie lo creó... Naruto no es mío. Pero se vale soñar. ja, ja,ja,...

* * *

**_Series: "What if … _**

**_... t_**_he reality that you lived and what was known by you as life was, indeed, destined to be what you live. And the one who turned your life upside down was doing it to make your world turn downside up"(1)_

_**"Qué pasaría si te dijera... **__**...que aunque no me perdones...**_**_ ...fui yo quien decidió darte la vida que llevas ..."_**

**NI**

**2  
**

Pasaba los canales de televisión asombrado por su variedad, de donde él había venido, no tenían la cantidad de programas que estaba presenciando. Cuando le llamaba la atención algo, lo dejaba. Mientras él se divertía, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto y Hinata discutían la extraña situación en la que estaban envueltos.

-Esto no puede ser. Cuando encuentre al desgraciado que…

-Sasuke-kun, no debes apresurarte. ¡Cielos! Sabes bien que tu impaciencia es lo que te hace cometer los errores más grandes de tu vida.

-Sakura, no me eches en cara eso.

-Sakura-chan tiene razón, deberías tomarlo con calma. Ya se nos ocurrirá algo para saber quien es él en realidad y por qué está aquí, ¿no es así Hinata-chan?

-Bueno… podríamos considerar que esto de verdad está pasando. No tiene sentido que sea una broma.

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó el último descendiente Uchiha a la chica de ojos color perla, haciendo un rostro incrédulo.

-Es que… dijo todo con tanto detalle cuando veníamos de camino. No es posible…

-Es posible que sea un Henge de alguien para saber los paraderos de Sasuke-kun, alguien que todavía le guarde rencor.

-Sakura, no me ayudes.

Ella sonrió sacando la punta de su lengua tocando su labio inferior.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿qué te hace pensar que esto no puede estar sucediendo?

-Itachi está muerto, Hinata. A esto agrégale que el que está en la sala es alguien imitando a mi hermano cuando estaba pequeño

-mhmmm…- Naruto se recostó en el respaldo de la silla cruzando su brazo izquierdo y poniendo su mano derecha en su barbilla – Qué tal si la explosión que escuchamos fuera de algo sobrenatural. ¿Un fantasma?

-Ya descartamos eso, usurotonkachi.

-Lo único que pueden hacer por ahora es cuidar sus movimientos. Eso es lo que pienso.

-¿Pueden? –Preguntaron los tres a Hinata.

-Sí, bueno. No podemos contarle esto a nadie más, todos creerían que es una broma de Naruto-kun y nos darían la espalda.

-¡Hinataaaa! – aulló el rubio inflando sus mejillas en señal de disgusto.

-Gomen-ne, Naruto-kun… - Dijo en voz suave uniendo sus manos en forma de plegaria - pero, sea un impostor, o un fantasma, o una broma… tiene la forma de Itachi-san, por lo que va dirigido a Sasuke-kun… por lo tanto… - dudó en seguir con su propuesta.

-¿Por lo tanto? – preguntaron en coro.

-Por lo tanto… es la responsabilidad de la familia Uchiha, ¿No creen?

Por la forma en que lo había dicho, parecía que no había un punto de discusión. Hinata podía parecer una persona a la que no se le podía tomar muy en serio por su falta de confianza en sí misma, pero si podía aportar algo útil, sus palabras eran religiosamente aceptadas. No es que Sakura tuviera celos, simplemente había hallado a su eterna rival en su ocupación de Ninja, por lo que trató de establecer algún otro punto de discusión… en vano.

-¿No se van a quedar para averiguarlo?

-Sakura-san, con todo respeto… es su esposo el que está involucrado en esta situación… Naruto-kun y yo tenemos vida privada.

Su sonrisa de código de cortesía, como quien dice "esta discusión acabó" Hinata arrastró a un Naruto fuera de la casa con gritos de despedida dejando al neo clan Uchiha con su visitante inesperado. Sakura suspiró sintiendo el aire de derrota y se dedicó a preparar la comida.

-Puedo…

-No, Sasuke-kun, ni te acerques a mi cocina… no quiero comer tomatadas, ni ensalada de tomate, ni fideos con salsa, ni nada que lleve tomate…. Me has obligado a esa dieta durante 2 meses. Ve al recibidor y habla con tu visita. Shu, shu…

Sasuke torneó sus ojos e hizo un puchero halando un poco su boca para un lado. Pero tenía razón… talvez su gusto por los tomates era demasiado para Sakura. Se dirigió al recibidor sin decir nada más. Itachi estaba muy entretenido viendo un programa en el cual ponían en ridículo a todos los malos que atacaron konoha alguna vez. Ya no le cupo duda alguna, ese chico era Itachi. El hermano pequeño se sentó con una mirada asqueada en el sofá al ver el tipo de programa que su hermano mayor había elegido para su deguste: el programa que más odiaba.

-¿Cómo puedes ver algo así?

-Eh? – la voz profunda del vengador llamó la atención del chico – eh… es divertido… pero no recuerdo que de donde vengo tenga este tipo de programas.

-¿de donde vienes?

-Sí… de Konoha…del… pasado… supongo.

-eh… - Sasuke alargó la "e" mostrando interés por lo que su hermano mayor, que tenía la apariencia de un chico de 14, estaba diciendo.

-¿estás diciendo que viajaste al futuro?

-Pues… es la única explicación… del porqué eres mayor que yo.

-Sasuke… Itachi… La cena está lista.

-Apaga la TV.

Sasuke se levantó inmediatamente sin hacer ningún otro comentario, como si fuera una orden de la chica de cabello rosa. Itachi le siguió en silencio con timidez y preguntándose si estaba bien que él también cenara en esa casa desconocida. La cena parecía un banquete para 5 personas. El hermano mayor había visto ese tipo de comidas en la TV, en su familia, su madre, aunque era muy talentosa en la cocina, siempre había sido un poco simple para presentar las delicias. Blancos, rojos, cafés, amarillos, verdes… la comida era muy apetecible a la simple vista, sin contar con el delicioso aroma de la cena. Itachi no podía evitar que sus glándulas salivales se activaran e inundaran su boca.

-Toma asiento y sírvete lo que desees, Itachi-san – dijo la chica de ojos verdes con una sonrisa y que tenía un delantal con la insignia de los uchiha en la parte de arriba.

-¿-san?... yo soy menor que usted.

-¡ah! Sí bueno... si vienes del pasado, eres mayor que yo ¿o no?

-Pero…

El adolescente se sorprendió por la afirmación de que venía del pasado… talvez sí era verdad. Sakura mostró sus dientes en una sonrisa cálida, Itachi se sonrojó y pensó por un momento mientras Sasuke, después de decir un rápido "Itadakimasu", había empezado a comer.

-Pero, cuando te veo, no puedo evitar pensar que eres mayor que…

-Si no comes, se va a enfriar- Sasuke cortó con la conversación de golpe, como si le molestara algo.

-Ah…sí. Itadakimasu.

La chica se sentó y también dio las gracias por la comida para comenzar con su cena. El minuto de silencio se sentía muy extendido. Itachi se sentia cohibido. Talvez porque no era su ambiente. De reojo miraba a sus nuevos compañeros de estadía, en silencio. Como si quisiera descubrir algo… miraba a Sasuke y sus ojos se deslizaban hacia Sakura. Miraba a Sasuke de nuevo, tomaba bocado, miraba a Sakura… ambos estaban en silencio, concentrados en su digestión…hasta que, como de costumbre alguien irrumpió su silencio prolongado.

-¡Ah sí! Sasuke-kun, Tsunade-sama me pidió que le ayudara la próxima semana con la misión en el país de la Cascada, ya que los médicos…

-Si es una misión no tienes razón porqué rechazarla.-dijo cortante, lo que llamó la atención de Itachi, quien por un momento pensó que estaba siendo grosero con ella. Sakura cambió a un estado pensativo sin poner mucha atención al comentario de Sasuke.

-mmmm, me pregunto si eso sería correcto, después de todo en esa semana tenemos la reunión.

-la reunión no es importante comparado con que tienes que ir…

-Ya lo sé… pero, irá Kakashi-sensei y también…

-No sé porqué tienes que discutir algo así. Tsunade-sama te lo ha pedido.- dijo el chico sin inflexión en su voz, ni expresión en su rostro.

Sakura hizo un puchero en señal de disconformidad. Itachi no tomó positivamente la reacción de Sasuke, talvez no los conocía mucho, pero sabía que su relación era más que una relación de noviazgo. A pesar de que encontraba la actitud de su hermano menor inaceptable hacia la chica, prefirió callar y seguir escuchando la conversación, ya que él no tenía ningún derecho de opinar.

-Pareciera que no quieres que vaya a la reunión.

-Solo me parece que quieres eludir tus responsabilidades. Eres una Ninja médico, actúa como tal.

-No quiero eludir mi responsabilidad, además no es una misión en sí, es un favor.

-Si me preguntas mi opinión y al final vas a hacer lo que te venga en gana, no sé porqué siquiera te molestas en preguntar.

Sakura afinó sus ojos en señal de disgusto.

-Sabes, a mi me parece que no quieres que vaya a la reunión.

El chico hizo una pausa en su degustación.

-Solo digo que Tsunade-sama, la persona que te entrenó con tanto afán por 3 años te está pidiendo un favor. Eso es todo.

-Quiero ir a la reunión.

-Sakura… haz lo que quieras. Pero ir a la misión es tu responsabi…

-¡Ah sí! Eso haré. Iré a la reunión y tú vendrás conmigo.

-No me metas en ese tipo de…

-¿No hemos visto a muchos de nuestros compañeros desde hace 2 años y no quieres darles la bienvenida? Eres mi esposo. Vas a ir.

Itachi detuvo sus acciones y volteó a ver a la pareja interrumpiendo, lo que parecía, su discusión.

-¿Ustedes están casados?

-Más bien me han cazado. – respondió con su típico rostro inexpresivo.

-Sasuke...- reprochó Sakura con una sonrisa.

El hermano mayor pareció ver una media sonrisa que se asomaba en los labios de su hermano menor… pero sacudió su cabeza y pensó que talvez había sido su imaginación, ya que así como había aparecido, de repente, así había desaparecido.

-De todas formas – siguió Sasuke - No iré.

-Shasuke - Sakura había cambiado su forma de hablar a un acento más empalagoso… las cejas de su esposo temblaron inconcientemente en señal de asco.

-No… no me hables así. No vas a convencer…

-¿No quieres ir? ¿me vas a dejar sola en medio de nuestros antiguos compañeros?... incluso si… ¿Lee-san viene a la reunión?

Las cejas de Sasuke temblaron de nuevo. Itachi pensó que el ambiente de alguna forma u otra había cambiado de forma repentina. Sentía como si… no debería estar ahí.

-Ha…-Sasuke suspiró- iré, pero solo por unos minutos. Aunque insisto que deberías ir a la misión.

-¿No me quieres cerca de ti?

-No quiero que evadas responsabilidades, eso es todo.

El ambiente había cambiado de nuevo… Itachi comprendía cada vez menos a esta pareja… ¿eran unidos? ¿cariñosos? ¿o no se soportaban?... acaso el ambiente rosa había sido… ¿su imaginación? Después de la opinión de Sasuke el silencio volvió a afectar a los esposos. El hermano menor se encargó de lavar los platos, mientras Itachi y Sakura se dirigieron a la sala a ver un poco de televisión mientras disfrutaban de un té. Ella se había sentado en uno de los sillones individuales e Itachi en el sofá. Ella encendió la tv, aunque eso solo era una excusa para Sakura. Después de 20 segundos de haber encendido de la televisión:

-Y… ¿tu edad?

-14 años.

-mmm… Sasuke tiene 7… ¿cierto?

-ah, sí. – dijo un poco intimidado por los ojos fijos de su hermosa cuñada.

-¿su personalidad siempre fue tan mala como ahora?

-Ah… él… sonríe bastante… creo que hizo un cambio muy brusco en su personalidad.

-mmm… ¿él sonríe mucho? ¿es alegre?

-Creo que mis padres y yo le brindamos el cariño que necesita.

Sakura subió una ceja y su rostro se puso serio.

-¿aún si eso significa quitarle todo lo que tiene?

-¿eh?

-…¿eh? todavía no…

-Sakura.

El cuerpo de la chica de los cabellos rosa dio un pequeño salto por el repentino llamado de su esposo. A Itachi le pareció que su relación talvez era muy mala… talvez Sasuke abusaba de su compañera de vida… sea lo que hubiera sido, no le gustaba la actitud de su hermano.

-¿Ya terminaste de lavar?

-Sí…

Sasuke se sentó en el sofá un poco lejos del adolescente. Itachi, por alguna razón, se molestó al ver lo frío que era con su familia. Pretendió no verlo, pero sentía que no podía reprimir ese sentimiento de disconformidad por mucho tiempo.

-Sasuke…

-¿sí?

-Itachi me dijo que sonreías mucho cuando estabas pequeño.

El único heredero de la familia Uchiha volteó a ver a su hermano con disgusto.

-No hablen de mi vida mientras yo no estoy presente. –dijo muy serio.

-Vamos, Sasuke-kun, no tiene nada de malo que tu esposa quiera saber de tu vida antes de que…

-Antes del equipo 7 mi vida no te incumbe…

-Ara~ Noto un aire de…

-De nada. Dejen de hablar de mi vida.

Sakura quiso reir, Itachi se sentía cada vez más fuera de tono.

-Sasuke-kun…

A estas alturas, el chico de 14 años había captado que solo era ella la que comenzaba las conversaciones… también le molestaba eso.

-¿qué quieres? – preguntó casi como afirmando cansado.

-¿Está bien que vaya a la misión?

Sasuke suspiró con desesperación y ahogo, como si fuera a gritarle… Itachi:

-Ella no tiene la culpa que quiera pasar tiempo contigo, Sasuke. – sus ojos estaban llenos de duda y un poco de temor, pues sabía que esto no era de su incumbencia. Sasuke se dedicó a verle con una expresión que le fue difícil de entender, pues en toda la noche jamás había puesto una expresión así.

Él había sonreído con ternura. Su mano se deslizó por el aire y tomó la cabeza de su hermano mayor. Desordenó el cabello del aún en trance, Itachi.

-Sakura.

-¿mmm?- preguntó un poco despistada, pues no podía ver el rostro de Sasuke.

-¿Quieres ir conmigo a la reunión? – preguntó volteándose hacia Sakura aún con la sonrisa en su rostro.

Sakura sonrió dejando ver sus dientes y dejando que su felicidad llenara el ambiente de comodidad, de nuevo.

-Saqué el tema muy pronto, ¿cierto?

-haaaa~ - suspiró – siempre has sido muy impaciente… sabes que eso me molesta, Molesta.

"Molesta" al escuchar esa palabra parecía que todo hubiera conectado en la cabeza del hermano mayor. Repitió un mismo pensamiento en su cabeza hasta que no pudo contener su voz…

-La amas… -afirmó. Sasuke volteó a verlo con sus cejas llenas de dudas.

-¿Qué… pensabas que iba a casarme con alguien por interés… me crees tan desalmado para hacer eso?

Sakura solo sonreía.

-Eh… no es que…

-¿Estás sorprendido porque puedo amar a alguien incluso después de lo que hiciste?

-¿Hice?

La chica de ojos verdes se levantó, ya que pensó que darles espacio para hablar era lo mejor.

-Sakura, quédate. – casi imploró. Su voz se había suavizado. Ella aceptó su pedido. - ¿Piensas que no la quiero porque le contesto con indiferencia?

-Pues más bien creía que la odiabas.

-mmmm… estaba enojado. Eso es todo.

-¿por qué? – preguntó confundido.

-Porque hace dos semanas nos invitaron a la reunión, no teníamos planes así que dimos por sentado que iríamos. Sakura me dijo lo de ir al país de la cascada para hacerme confirmar que iríamos a la reunión… en pocas palabras: estaba celoso porque sé que en ocasiones así, mi esposa prefiere la misión que estar conmigo.

Sakura rascó su cabeza en señal de vergüenza…

-Lo que me molestó más fue cuando insistió en que quería ir a la reunión.

-Itachi-san, lo que pasa es que en el momento en que me dijo: "si es una misión no tienes porqué negarte" – dijo imitando exageradamente a Sasuke – sabía que ya estaba haciendo caprichos. Así que comencé a presionarlo para que me dijera: "no vayas, quedate conmigo"… - se quedó callada por un momento y sonrió – pero de lo que no me percaté es que él quería decírmelo por su cuenta sin que yo lo presionara. Me di cuenta de eso hasta hace unos instantes. Je, je...

Itachi quiso opinar algo, pero nada salió de sus labios. Su mirada se volvió perdida y pareció como si navegara en sus pensamientos. Sasuke reconoció esa mirada de inmediato. La razón era simple: su mente repasó una y otra vez esa misma escena en su mente… el día que había cambiado su vida.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-14. – Levantó la mirada hacia su hermano pequeño. Sasuke guardó silencio un momento.

-14 ¿eh?... sé que tienes que tomar una gran decisión en estos momentos. – el cuerpo de Itachi tembló fugazmente al escuchar esa frase. Acción que no pasó desapercibida por el hermano menor. – Solo puedo decirte que no importa lo que elijas, de alguna u otra forma encontraré el camino hacia el futuro que deseas para mi. Además, siempre tendré personas que estarán para mi, siempre. Talvez si hubieras elegido un camino diferente, no me hubiera percatado de cuan importante soy para las personas a mi alrededor. Talvez no me hubiera casado con esta mujer molesta, talvez no tuviera un amigo con el que puedo contar no importa qué tan grave sea mi error… talvez jamás hubiera apreciado el esfuerzo que mi querido hermano mayor puso al darme la oportunidad de vivir tranquilamente en esta villa. Tu decisión marcará mi vida. Tendré problemas, sufriré, lloraré, te culparé y culparé a quien se interponga en mi camino. Seré un tonto… pero, si no hay otro camino para que pueda tener la conformidad que he alcanzado… la felicidad y tranquilidad que tengo ahora… Entonces, tu decisión será la más inteligente.

Sasuke se levantó en silencio y anunció su partida hacia la habitación dejando impresionado a Itachi. Sakura esperó a que la impresión se asentara y le dirigió hacia la habitación de huéspedes.

-¿Quieres venir con nosotros al mercado mañana?

-¿eh?

-Mañana hay un festival cerca de ahí, Sasuke y yo iremos. ¿quieres venir?

-Ah... sí. – dijo sonrojándose al ver la sonrisa tan refrescante de la chica.

Iba a salir de la habitación para dejar a su huésped tranquilo cuando:

-¿Sabes porqué te dice molesta?

-¿Porque soy impaciente?

-¿No te molesta que te lo diga?

-Sí pero, es Sasuke, él es…

-Que no te moleste.

-¿eh?

-En mi lenguaje, "molestia" es una palabra que le digo seguido. Siempre pienso en él. En su bien. Hasta el punto que me harto yo mismo. Es mi hermano pero nuestra relación es más de padre-hijo. Cuando viene hacia mi con sus peticiones caprichosas… no puedo decir que no… nunca. Por eso, es…

-Es como decir: "te amo", ¿cierto?

-Eh… sí – dijo sonrojándose.

-Ustedes son parecidos en el interior y en el exterior… ja,ja,ja.

-¿Cuánto lo quieres tú?

-¿Cuánto?... mmmm… Lo que le toma a la tierra rodear el sol… por 23 veces y sumando.

Itachi entendió pero no quiso creer. Sakura abandonó la habitación. Dejando a Itachi con sus pensamientos y decisiones difíciles al volver a su tiempo… si es que había una forma de hacerlo.

El sol se había brillaba con tanta fuerza que parecía querer derrotar a la mañana fresca y limpia sin resultados positivos. Un gran día para pasear. Sasuke, Sakura e Itachi se alistaron para ir al festival. Sinceramente Itachi tenía curiosidad de saber cómo en realidad era la relación de esos dos. Ya que parecía entender un poco… pero aunque Sasuke había abierto sus sentimientos la noche anterior… él no parecía del todo feliz, pues Sakura y Sasuke peleaban mucho.

Esa mañana habían tenido una pelea, al parecer porque Sasuke prefería un orden diferente de visita al festival que el orden que Sakura había establecido. Después de tantos reveses, se decidieron por una ruta. Los dos caminaban por las calles como si fueran dos amigos que apenas se habían reencontrado. Separados el uno del otro por unos 20 centímetros. Itachi se sintió inconforme, talvez al comer se comportaban más como enamorados… fallo total, Sakura se había sentado enfrente de Sasuke, Itachi a un lado y su conversación… bueno, no había conversación.

"_talvez al ver el número artístico… se tomarán de las manos… como es una obra romántica", _pensó.

¿La realidad? Sakura ofreció a Itachi el asiento contiguo, luego se sentó Sasuke… es decir, Itachi se había sentado en medio… ¿de verdad estaban enamorados… o acaso lo de ayer fue un sueño? … el paseo para hacer unas compras sería la prueba final… talvez ella actuaría muy pegada a él y él a ella… y… así fue: Sakura tomó del brazo a Sasuke al ver unos accesorios para la mesa del recibidor, le habló muy tiernamente a su esposo y Sasuke… suspiró y se separó de ella al ver unos CDS de un grupo que había captado su atención… Sakura sin ponerle importancia a la actitud de él, dirigió su atención a accesorios personales… en resumen… Romance: cero.

Después de caminar tanto decidieron pasar por el parque para comprar un helado. Talvez… talvez podía ver lo mucho que se interesaban… algo… una mirada, una caricia… una palabra… como la noche anterior… Nada… no había pasado absolutamente nada… después de terminar su helado.. caminaron por un camino que llevaba hacia la entrada de Konoha. Itachi estaba frustrado. Los esposos Uchiha caminaban hombro con hombro pero alejados uno del otro, como siempre, Itachi los seguía silente un poco alejado de ellos... lo que llamó la atención de los ex miembros del equipo 7. la chica de cabellos rosa miró a Sasuke, él le respondió con una mirada y ambos voltearon a ver hacia atrás.

-¿Itachi-san? – dijo Sakura

-¿eh?

-¿estás aburrido? Porque podríamos irnos a casa. – agregó Sasuke.

-Ah.. no.

-Desde hace un rato nos has estado viendo como si quisieras algo.

-No, Sakura-san, es lo que… bueno… ustedes no son para nada románticos. – dijo bastante sonrojado.

Los esposos Uchiha se voltearon a ver tratando de controlar una risa… aunque no pudieron.

-¿Tú… nos querías ver actuando como recién casados? – Sakura se burló un poco de la afirmación de su cuñado.

-Hablo en serio… ayer parecían diferente… yo... bueno… quería ver…

-Nosotros no actuamos así en público.

-Pero, Sasuke…

-es solo que… aunque no lo creas, estás viendo a una de las mujeres más deseadas de Konoha. – afirmó el chico.

-Y Sasuke-kun es uno de los más odiados de Konoha. – replicó la pelirrosa.

-¡Oye!

-Ja, ja, ja… Sasuke-kun, es cierto… todos te odian porque no tengo ojos para nadie más…

-¡ah! Es eso.

-¿Qué pensaste?

-Que me odiaban porque había traiciona…

-¡AH! Sasuke-kun ¡mira!

Mientras Itachi se quedaba un poco atrás con la conversación al ver la interacción de los chicos, Sakura apuntó hacia el lugar exacto en donde…

-Esa noche, el árbol no tenía cerezos en flor aún, ¿cierto?

-No… - contestó la chica y después de una pausa…- ¿nos sentamos ahí?

-sí – al decir eso Sasuke tomó la mano de su esposa y se dirigieron a sentarse en "esa" banca. – Itachi, ven.

Itachi obedeció…al ver que los dos se separaban para darle espacio en medio de los dos… el chico prefirió sentarse en el pequeño muro de enfrente. Ambos sonrieron.

-Sabes… este lugar tiene su historia… con nosotros.

-Fue la primera vez que este arrogante me dijo "molesta"

-También fue en donde Sakura declaró su amor por mi. – Sakura sonrió coqueta.

-También fue el lugar en donde me rechazó… justo después de mi confesión…

-Eh... no... Yo… Yo no te rechacé.

-Decidiste irte…

-Si, bueno, pero… no te rechacé. Pero tampoco acepté.

-Me rechazaste.

-Sakura…- replicó un poco molesto alargando cada vocal.

-También fue el lugar donde él me aceptó.

-Y donde…

Los dos se sonrieron viéndose el uno al otro y apartando la vista sonrojados… Sasuke tomó la mano de Sakura y se acercó a ella muy tímidamente con una sonrisa diciendo por lo bajo:

"-Aún recuerdo lo nerviosa que estabas…  
-Aún recuerdo que te temblaba la voz…"

El ojos negros acarició la sien de su esposa con su sien. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella… Itachi había encontrado su respuesta… esa imagen… esa imagen la atesoraría como lo más preciado… la sonrisa de ambos… por proteger esas sonrisas él…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Su vista se volvió nublada. Se había desorientado. Era la segunda vez que pasaba. Cerró sus ojos hasta que el mareo intenso pasara… su cuerpo volvió a la normalidad después de unos segundos… el último recuerdo que tenía era que después del festival habían regresado a la casa, se había preparado para dormir y cerró sus ojos para su noche de descanso… luego… el mareo… y demás.

Se levantó cuando estaba seguro que nada le daba vueltas. Estaba en su habitación. Revisó su calendario, la hora… se bañó vistió y se dirigió a la entrada de la casa. Se puso sus zapatos mecánicamente y partió con cuidado de no ser visto hacia el bosque. Se adentró… más, y más, y … Ahí estaba él esperando. No dejando ver su rostro gracias a su máscara. No tenía confianza en él… pero era la única salida. Era perfecto… encajaba con el plan, lo único que tenía que hacer era decir:

-Acepto. Pero a cambio quiero que me aceptes en tu organización.

-Bien pensado.

"_Para proteger esas sonrisas yo… tomaré esta decisión… No importa si me odias, como tu hermano, haré siempre lo que pueda para protegerte. Para darte la felicidad que necesitas… para compensar este dolor que te causaré… por eso… solo por eso… Tendrás que vivir en la oscuridad por un tiempo… así, podrás ver la luz al final del túnel y amarás esa luz tal y como vi alguna vez en ese sueño. Odiame, mátame… que para conseguir tu felicidad… mi muerte es solo tu comienzo…" ._

**_Uchiha Itachi_**

**¿FIN?**_  
_

* * *

(1) Que pasaría si la realidad que viviste y todo lo que conocías como vida, fue, de hecho, destinado a ser lo que has vivido. Y la persona que giró tu mundo al revés lo hizo para hacer que tu mundo volviera a su puesto

* * *

¡ESTOY FELIZ PORQUE ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE CUMPLO UNA PROMESA! esta es la continuación del segundo capitulo y fue como lo esperaba: Algo largo, eh?

Espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo y esperen el otro capitulo de "What if..." me estaban pidiendo una continuación del primer capitulo así que voy a tratar de continuarlo... pero el siguiente capitulo tratará de... talvez logre cumplir la promesa de darles algo de la vida de Naruto si Minato y Kushina no hubieran muerto... ¿qué tanto hubiera cambiado la personalidad de Naruto? ¿quienes posiblemente fueran sus amigos? ,... esa historia es un poco dificil de hacer pero quiero intentarlo ... quien me apoya?

Nos vemos en otra historia... Oh sí, casi lo olvidaba! esperen muy pronto la actualización de "Aromas: Naruto's side" y próximamente otro MEGAFIC tipo Pasión a Nuestros Sueños y Maldición de la Inocencia... esta vez me centraré en una pareja no muy usada por mi: SHikaTema... donde ambos aprenderán que los extremos... solo sirven para atraerse mutuamente... y sí que tiene lemon!


	4. Story 4: Estigmas del Noble

¡Wuuuuu! Otro capitulo para esta serie. No importa que no tenga mucha audiencia... me encanta imaginarme los "que hubiera pasado si..." En fin tampoco puedo negarme a un poco de Naruhina.

Han seguido a Kishimoto... ese hombre está loco... ¡Lo amo! Cada vez se va viendo más claro toda esta pelea entre parejas.

Me siento contenta porque me han alentado con el capitulo anterior "Tu vida, mi decisión" gracias por sus hermosos reviews, sin duda me mantiene escribiendo.

Sin decir más que no tengo los derechos de Naruto espero que les guste este primer capitulito de la vida de Naruto con sus padres según mi visión. ¿Se fijaron que estoy cumpliendo mis promesas? Espero seguir así.

Qué disfruten:

* * *

**_Series: "What if … _**

**_... t_**he life that you are living is exactly the opposite to way you want to live your life, but the you living the life you want, wants everything but his life**_"(1)_**

_**"Qué pasaría ******__si demostrara que... no soy yo mismo... que me obligaron a ser como soy "_

No podía dejar de admirarla. Tan fuerte e independiente, solitaria y confiada. La chica más odiada y deseada de la escuela tenía un debate con otro compañero en una esquina del salón. Definitivamente era diferente de todas las chicas. Él pensaba que ni siquiera su mejor amiga de la infancia quien se sentaba a su lado podía comparársele. Si él tuviera que decir quienes eran las perfectas antitesis para su forma de ser diría: Toda mujer en la faz de la tierra.

-…uto…

Cada palabra que salía de su boca la reafirmaba, cada mirada que dirigía a sus contrincantes las admiraba. Su cabello negro y largo lo exaltaba. Sus ojos blancos eran como un péndulo que lo ponían bajo un hechizo. No tenía ni idea de lo que significaba, pero era la única explicación: era un hechizo.

-…ruto… Naruto.

Su mejor amiga, o al menos la única chica que no tenía ningún sentimiento extraño hacia el rubio llamó su atención al ver que no estaba prestando atención a su explicación.

-¿Estás bien, Naruto?

-¿ah?... sí – respondió indiferente

-No sé para qué me pides que te explique las clases de Historia Contemporánea pre-Kyuubi si tú las sabes con cada coma y punto.

Naruto respondió con un largo suspiro. Parecía que había hecho un puchero, o talvez la chica había imaginado que su boca dibujaba un signo de molestia.

-Si sabes que sé la historia de Konoha pre ataque del Kyuubi ¿por qué te molestas en explicármela?

La chica torció su rostro en señal de enojo esperando a que alguna disculpa por tan rudo comentario saliera de la boca de su "amigo". Cosa que podía esperar toda su vida… pues sería más fácil para ella ser la más popular de la academia que para Naruto decir: lo siento, perdóname, eres mi amiga. Al no escuchar refunfuño de los ojos de jade, la miró y como en un desaire bufó:

-¿Qué pasa, Sakura? – a lo que la chica también suspiró y sus adentros respondieron: sí, sería más fácil que Sasuke-kun supiera que ella existía a que Naruto se disculpara… o tan siquiera concibiera la palabra "amigo" en su vocabulario.

-En serio, Naruto, simplemente porque eres el hijo de Yondaime, eres el más popular de la villa y el más apuesto e inteligente del país del Fuego no te da derecho a ver a los demás como si fuéramos basura. Si nadie supiera que eres el hijo del Hokage y de Kushina-sama, todos te tratarían como cualquier otro mortal.

-Pero no lo soy.

-Sí pero…

-No me compares ¿quieres? La grandeza se mide por el camino que el destino ha elegido.

-Esa actitud es la que…- Sakura prefirió desistir de tratar de convencer al Señor Perfección de que era un simple humano y no el salvador del mundo.

-Odio estas clases – agregó el ojos azules - ¿qué sentido tiene para mí el estudiar algo que ya sé?

-Es un repaso… - respondió molesta- no todos vienen con los conocimientos en el cerebro al nacer.

-Deja de tratarme tan mal, Sakura. –dijo con un bostezo que claramente la chica conocía… claro… su viejo truco del bostezo falso en el que decía: "habla pero no te escucho".

-No sé por qué eres tan popular… tu personalidad es horrenda.

-No quiero escuchar eso de una chica que descuida todo de sí misma. Cabello quemado y despeinado, flequillos que te tapan casi todo el rostro, ropa que ni siquiera un Ninja ciego llevaría, ¡Ugh! ¡Y esos lentes! El día en que alguien se fije en ti va a ser cuando el viento te quite el fleco de la cara y se vea tu enorme frente. Además… Todos me aman, no sé por qué te quejas tanto de mí.

-Naruto…

-¿Mmhm? – dijo antes de bostezar de nuevo.

-Solo por lo que acabas de decir… vas a tener que estar solo todo el día… ¡bastardo! – dijo tratando de no levantar la voz. Naruto la volteó a ver rápidamente. Ella esperaba algo amable para que se quedara… pero…

-¡Ahg! Sakura, ¿qué voy a hacer si las chicas comienzan a seguirme otra vez?

-¿Tienes algo más que decir? – esperó tan siquiera un: por favor, quédate.

-Sí: eres como un espantapájaros para chicas… sin tu mirada de demonio no las voy a poder alejar.

-¡AHG! – levantó la voz haciendo que todas las chicas pusieran atención - ¡TE QUEDAS SOLO TODO EL DÍA Y HOY TE VAS SOLO A CASA!

Como una turba en un concierto se escucharon los pasos apresurados de todas las chicas de los salones contiguos y de la clase con un: "KYAAA" en coro.

-¡Va a ser tu responsabilidad si me violan! – fue lo último que dijo antes de que Sakura mirara hacia atrás para ver cómo él se ofuscaba entre la marabunta y trataba de responder torpemente a las maniobras que las chicas utilizaban para llamar la atención de su querido Naruto.

La chica de cabellos rosa buscó un asiento vacío para recibir el resto de la clase… ¿el unico vacío? Era a la par de los otros populares: Sasuke, Hinata y Shikamaru.

"¿por qué me pasa esto a mi?... ¿acaso es el destino que quiere que me siente cerca de Sasuke-kun?... sí claro… el destino no puede ser tan lindo conmigo" pensó mientras se sentaba a la par de Shikamaru … sin darse cuenta… unos ojos negros la observaban desde el otro escritorio.

-Las chicas son tan molestas…

-Dímelo a mí. – respondió a su nuevo compañero de escritorio por un día.

Después de una mañana y tarde agitada gracias a la "Nerda de Sakura", como Naruto le llama en su pensamiento, y a que tuvo que soportar que las chicas se le acercaran y le hicieran cosas que jamás había hecho con ninguna de sus novias, llegó a casa.

-¡Tadaima!

-¡Oh! Naruto, ¡Okaeri! ¡Viniste justo a tiempo! Estábamos hablando con tu madre acerca del Kyuu… ¿Naruto?

El chico se desplomó en el sillón sin respuesta. Minato se percató del mal estado del humor de su hijo. Decidió no molestarlo y dejarle ese trabajo a quien sabía que podía con cualquier cosa. El Hokage dejó sus papeles en la mesa de la sala, se levantó de su sillón y buscó a su esposa en la cocina.

"Ella… se había cambiado el peinado hoy… tenía su flequillo de lado", pensó viendo hacia el techo.

-¿Pasó algo hoy, Naruto? - su madre se le había acercado cautelosa por detrás. Naruto se incorporó rápido.

-Nada de lo que no me haya acostumbrado ya…ttebayo…

Su madre sonrió.

-¿las molestas chicas otra vez?

-No sé porqué no me dejan en paz, dattebayo. – Infló sus mejillas

-¿Y Sakura-chan? ¿pensé que habían hecho un pacto o algo así?

-Lo que pasa es que ella es irracional… no sé qué espera de mi, dattebayo

-¡ay, ay, ay, Naruto, ttebane! ¿Cuándo te volviste tan apático con la gente?... solo te comportas como niño bueno frente a nosotros.

-Si me comporto amable con la gente… ellos se aprovechan… lo he comprobado una y otra vez.

Su madre reprobó la actitud de su hijo con el movimiento de su cabeza.

-Hablando de otra cosa: tu padre y yo hablamos. Decidimos lo mejor: el nombre de tu hermano será … Tatsumaki. Y acerca del Kyuubi...

-¿EHHHH? ¡Hagan cuentas! Si le pones tu apellido se llamara Uzumaki Tatsumaki… es horrendo, pónganle algo así como Ooji … se escucharía mil veces mejor.

-Lo tendremos en cuenta- dijo Minato quien se había acercado silenciosamente con una sonrisa desde hacía unos segundos.

-Dejaré que hablen en paz esto… iré a mi habitación.

-¡Tienes que comer primero!

-Mamá, no tengo hambre, dattebayo.

-¡DATTEBANE!

El golpe en su cabeza que su madre le propició después de renegarle fue lo que convenció a Naruto para cenar.

-Papá, ¿sabías que te casaste con una mujer violenta?

-No, solo me casé con una mujer valiente y energética.

-No comiencen a hablar mientras yo esté presente, dattebane.

-Gomen…- respondieron en coro.

-Por cierto, papá… ¿has pensado en lo que te dije la última vez?

-Sí… y no.

-¿Qué?

-Que sí lo pensé, pero la respuesta es no.

-¡Papá!...

-¡Papá nada!

-¡no tiene sentido estar estudiando por 10 años y luego seguir estudiando cosas que podemos aprender con la práctica!

-La historia es importante a la hora de decisión en una estrategia. Las estrategias deben ser estudiadas y analizadas. Hacer un calculo y experimentarlo también lo es… la ciencia y las matemáticas van de la mano con la práctica. Estudiar las culturas extranjeras te ayuda a no cometer errores durante una misión. Así que no es que no estés estudiando para nada. Entre más sabes de tus enemigos mejor oportunidades tienes para…

-En las villas de los 4 países más importantes del planeta, a los 12 años se es un Genin… ¡12 años! ¿Y en Konoha? 21… 21 años, es más rápido el empezar a beber que el graduarse de Ninja. Nuestro sistema de educación es una put…

-Cuidado con el lenguaje en la mesa. – Interrumpió Kushina. Naruto se disculpó con sus manos y siguió con su reproche.

-¿Y luego? De salir de Genin, para ser jounin, se tiene que hacer dos exámenes más…

-Naruto, sabes que al graduarte a los 17 de la academia como genin, todos están en el nivel Jounin de otros países. Y no es como si ustedes no tuvieran misiones desde los 12 años.

-Sí y en otros países no siguen estudiando en la academia al graduarse… sino que se van a hacer los exámenes chunnins y jounins: a los 12 años.

- y precisamente porque los niños se gradúan a esa edad tenemos a muchos ninjas que se han echado a perder. O shinobis caídos desde muy jóvenes … y más los problemas de deficientes tasas de crecimiento en población en otros países.

-¡Entonces hay que hacer campañas pornográficas aquí para que la gente se reproduzca como conejos y así nos graduamos a los 12 y punto!

-¡Naruto! – regañaron los padres al escuchar a su hijo decir barbaridades.

-¡ush! ¡Maldigo al que se inventó este sistema de educación!

-Ja,ja,ja…¡Qué bien Minato parece que gané la apuesta de que Naruto te iba a odiar al crecer por implementar ese proyecto en la academia!

-¡Ah! ¿Fuiste tú?- dijo asustado al darse cuenta que había dicho algo muy pesado.- Gomen.

Minato suspiró.

-Naruto, sé que parece un suplicio pero tienes que resistir. No quiero auspiciar funerales de shinobis de 12 años que perdieron la vida por negligencia... Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-shishou, orochimaru-sama, todos los de mi generación… Todos sufrimos la pérdida de nuestros amigos y camaradas, mis alumnos casi sufren la misma situación… deberías estar agradecido por…

-¡Gracias por la comida! Me voy a mi habitación.

Sin decir nada más dejó su plato en el lavatrastos y se dirigió a su habitación dejando a su padre con su sermón en su mente.

-Kushina…

-¿qué pasa?

-Creo que Naruto sufre de personalidad bipolar.

-Hasta ahora te vas dando cue… ahora que lo mencionas…

-No te habías dado cuenta, ¿cierto?. – dijo Minato con una sonrisa a lo que Kushina respondió con una risa nerviosa.

-Pero… últimamente ha cambiado.

-¿cambiado?

-mhm… pues desde que comenzó este año en la academia ha estado más pensativo dentro de la casa. Mucho ma´s pensativo… Sabes que dentro de la casa él es el Naruto enérgico y travieso de siempre. Konohamaru y él siempre están compartiendo travesuras cuando viene de visita pero… últimamente Naruto le dice que tiene algo que hacer… y lo único que hace es sentarse en el balcón… es más, hace dos noches lo escuché suspirar.

-Talvez es la rebeldía.

-Es algo más, Minato, creo que es… una chica.

Minato levantó una ceja en señal de incredulidad.

-¿Naruto… con una chica? Digo, ha tenido novias pero… jamás ha habido "una chica" .

-creo que el momento llegó.

Naruto se había encerrado en su habitación para repasar los puntos que no entendía de la clase que más odiaba "Anatomía y las 1000 formas de aniquilar silenciosamente". Pasaba las páginas como si no le importara, pues al fin y al cabo, los exámenes comenzaban en un mes. Minato, se paseó frente a su habitación unas cuantas veces para analizar su humor… hasta que consiguió dar con un veredicto: el suspiro prolongado de naruto le hizo pensar que talvez "la chica" sí existía.

Un nuevo día le despertaba y su mal humor había desaparecido 8 horas de descanso era más uqe suficiente para él, como para olvidar las mala situación que Sakura le había hecho pasar. Su desayuno balanceado, como de costumbre, hacía que la familia tuviera su religiosa plática de estupideces. A Naruto le encantaban las pláticas en donde sus padres comenzaban imitar algún personaje de sus libros preferidos. Naruto adoraba que sus padres le escucharan al hablarles de su juego de video preferido… sobre todo su madre, quien ocasionalmente jugaba con él por las tardes. Esa mañana la situación popular era:

-… entonces hice el combo de los puños de dragón y, Mamá, no te has fijado que cuando aprietas "x" y luego aprietas el "o" mientras haces el combo te sale la pantalla en donde te aparecen todos los personajes…

-La pose con el traje verde…sí.

-¡ah! es en donde te sale la pose especial de Jin (2) ¿verdad?

-Sí, papá… pero lo que te quiero decir es que, después de que hice la combinación de los puños de dragón apreté 2 veces "x" y "o"… ¡y apareció un nuevo personaje, dattebayo!

-¡Increíble! – dijeron en coro.

-solo con dos veces después de la combinación, ¿cierto?

-Sí, papá, deberías intentarlo.

-Lo intentaré esta tarde… pero, me tengo que ir… tengo que estar temprano en el sur de la villa, al parecer tienen problemas con el muro.

-¿Qué le pasa al muro, Minato?

-Ah… lo que pasa es que…

Sí, definitivamente adoraba esas mañanas tranquilas… Después de que Minato se dirigiera a su destino y darle un abrazo a su madre al despedirse, Naruto tuvo que dirigirse a la academia también. Mientras pasaba por las casas, tiendas, puestos de comida… Todos se asomaban por las ventanas y puertas para dar el "buenos días" a su querido principe.

La sonrisa que le había dejado a su madre en el "nos vemos en la tarde" había sido borrada. El contestaba con amabilidad pero sin ser enérgico. Algunas chicas se desmayaban al verlo pasar, el fingía indiferencia. Al llegar a la academia se hacía peor: todas las chicas de las otras clases, Kohai's y Senpai's lo esperaban en el portón principal con cartas, regalos, peticiones y gritos.

En el patio había más admiradoras en grupos, sin embargo eran las admiradoras de otras 3 personas… aunque cada vez que Naruto pasaba a la par de estos grupos, él podía escuchar comentarios como: "Tengo que aceptar que es tan guapo… pero Shikamaru es más guapo"… "si yo quisiera lo haría mi novio aunque prefiero a Sasuke-kun"…

_"Todos dicen que prefieren a los otros chicos pero en realidad solo reafirman mis sospechas de que todas las chicas son unas aprovechadas."_

Naruto pensó fugazmente y para poner a prueba su teoría hizo algo que hacía con frecuencia. Pasaba su mano sobre su cabello para peinarlo hacia atrás, su mirada se acentuaba y una sonrisa que pretendía toda malicia aparecía en su rostro a la vez que su voz seductora se dirigía hacia las chicas con los comentarios diciendo:

-Chicas, tengan cuidado con lo que dicen. Podrían hacer que mis esperanzas crezcan y ¿qué harán cuando si yo les pido que sean mis novias y ustedes me rechazan? - ponía su dedo índice en su boca -¿quién será la que me ayude a curar mi corazón herido?... ¡Nos vemos!

Repitió la acción con el otro Fanclub. Las chicas quedaban extasiadas al ver la actitud del chico y gritaban de emoción haciendo que su corazón les fuera robado instantáneamente, mientras Naruto les daba la espalda para entrar a la academia con una mueca. Entró a su clase, se sentó en su escritorio de costumbre, que era junto a la puerta, sacó sus libros y decidió repasar las lecciones que no había podido repasar la noche anterior. Al leer la primera página en paz, divisó la figura desastrosa de la única chica con la que él se llevaba. Con la única con quien podía entablar una conversación normal. Pantaloncillos flojos por debajo de sus rodillas, sus manos en sus caderas difícilmente visibles gracias al enorme suéter gris y una expresión de disgusto, aún podía ver sus ojos llenos de furia a través de sus enormes lentes… Era seguro que lo regañaría por:

-¿me puedes decir qué demonios haces para llamar tanto la atención, baka Naruto?

Naruto suspiró…

-yo no hice nada.

-¡Escuché que les dijiste algo muy provocativo a una chica del fanclub de Shikamaru-kun y a otra del de Sasuke-kun!

-Yo solo dije algo para comprobar mi teoría.

-¡¿Otra vez con eso, imbécil?¡Escuché que Riri-san estaba llorando por lo que les dijiste a las chicas!

-Y otra vez te recuerdo, no me importa lo que hagan mis ex novias. Si lloran porque yo les digo cosas a las otras chicas, no es mi problema, no tengo nada que ver ellas. Y no te metas en mi vida.

Sakura soltó aire descontroladamente por su boca haciendo que sus mejillas se inflaran.

-¡Naruto, si ya no quieres llamar la atención no hagas lo contrario!

-Toda mujer es una arpía…

Antes de que su amiga pudiera decir algo para regañarlo, como una ráfaga la puerta del salón se abrió dejando que la esbelta figura de la princesa de la academia se hiciera presente. El corazón de Naruto saltó al percatarse de su afirmación de unos segundos antes "todas las mujeres son unas arpías"… se arrepentía por decir tal cosa sin pensarlo. La mirada punzante y fija de la chica de ojos perlas y su semblante serio, a la vez sombrío, hicieron que una corriente eléctrica se dirigiera en todo su cuerpo… "talvez estaba enojada esa mañana por el escándalo en la entrada de la academia" pensó. Sakura, quien podía sentir que su mirada era como estacas:

-Naruto, discúlpate. – dijo en un intento fallido de rectificar el mal comentario.

El chico de ojos azules no respondió y se dedicaba a ver esos ojos que lo hipnotizaban, talvez fueron 20 segundos o 45 segundos de vista compartida. "Talvez, ya se enamoró de mi.", pensó otra vez. Las ideas de una forma inteligente de hablarle para conquistarla pasaron como rayos por su cabeza y solo pudo pensar en:

-Hyuuga Hinata, ¿cierto?

-Namikaze Naruto, ¿cierto?

Él afirmó con un gesto asombrado, aunque Sakura era la más asombrada: "¿Naruto… sumiso? Eso es raro." Le acompañó un toque de picardía mientras tenía esa idea fugaz. Por su parte, Hinata no había cambiado su expresión.

-Namikaze Naruto… el zorro ladrón de corazones. – dijo cortante. Lo miró unos segundos más esperando una respuesta que no encontró. Caminó a su escritorio habitual.

La boca un poco abierta, sin decir palabra por el apodo que la chica le había propiciado, Naruto sentía cómo los nervios jugaban en su estómago. Sentía como aquella vez en que su última novia, a quien le había confiado sus secretos y su verdadero carácter al descubierto, después de una gran pausa le enumeró todas las cosas malas que había en él. Sakura no pudo evitar apuñar sus labios al sentir que la risa quería salir a flote.

-Sí que no le caes bien para nada.

Había algo en cómo Sakura había dicho la frase, que su mirada se volvió fría de nuevo al voltear a verla. Sakura evitó la mirada de su compañero y se dirigió al puesto de la par.

-Lo siento, es solo que no es normal que alguien te…

-Eso te alegra, ¿cierto? Te alegra que cuando me va mal.

-No es eso… es difícil encontrar a alguien que se resista a tus encantos…al menos solo tu rostro.

-Sí, sí – dijo indiferente.

-¡Buenos días! – Saludó Iruka entrando con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Buenos días! - respondieron casi todos en coro.

-¡Chicos! ¡les tengo una sorpresa! ¡les va a encantar!: Resulta que tenemos una ceremonia en el que el 4to Kazekage viene a Konoha, así que vamos a hacer parejas para las rondas de vigilancia.

-¡¿EHHH? – renegaron.

-Ya, ya. Les prometo que va a ser divertido y es una forma de interactuar con los demás compañeros de clase, ya que vamos a…

-Entonces yo quiero ser pareja de Naruto. – se apresuró a decir una chica.

-¡¿Qué? No te lo vas a quedar tú solito! – respondió otra.

-¡A mi no me importa si me emparejan con Sasuke-kun… la realeza siempre va junta! – Argumentó Ino.

-¡AH! ¡Eso sí que no, Sasuke es mío!- gritó otra chica.

Las batallas de los fans había comenzado de nuevo. El ping pong, ni el soccer se comparaba a las batallas largas, arduas y épicas de quien se quedaba con quien. El plan de Iruka era dejar que ellos escogieran, sin embargo, después de liberar la batalla, no podía decir que la unión por afinidad era una opción. Parecía que todas las chicas no habían madurado para nada. El tener alumnos de 19 años era una tarea muy difícil. Después de un suspiro, tomó aire y gritó:

-¡TODOS SENTADOS!

La clase se puso silenciosa.

-Como veo que todos van a elegir como a 3 personas específicas … mejor los escojo yo.

-NOOOO – gritaron sus alumnos.

Iruka hizo que todos pusieran sus nombres y los metieran en la bolsa en el escritorio de adelante. Iba sacando los papeles uno por uno y escuchaba quejas y quejas de todos sus pupilos. La lista se iba reduciendo a medida que sacaba los papeles y las expectativas crecían al querer saber quienes serían las afortunadas. Sakura pensaba que el destino talvez no sería tan lindo con ella que corriera con la suerte de quedar con Sasuke-kun así que apartó esa idea de su cabeza y estaba preparada para lo que fuera. La lista decrecía… hasta llegar a los ultimos 9 … la coincidencia de quedar entre el grupo de los populares era tremenda, casi como planeado.

-Bien seguimos con… Ino, tu compañero será…

Los rezos de Ino podían sentirse por toda el aula, aunque…

-Chouji.

-¡No con él! ¡Prefiero a Sasuke-kun, Shikamaru o Naruto-kun!...

-Como el resto de la clase.

-Exijo un cambio, Iruka-sensei. – reclamó Ino parandose en su silla.

-Ya dije las reglas, si tu compañero y el otro equipo está de acuerdo en cambiar de compañeros… entonces lo voy a permitir. De lo contrario, se tendrán que soportar las siguientes semanas.

Más quejas en contra del sistema se levantaron.

-¡Silencio! Tengo que terminar con la lista. A ver… Shikamaru con…- Las chicas gritaron – Sakura.

-Lo sabía – Murmuró la chica de cabello rosado. Los ojos azabache de uno de los chicos se posó sobre ella, luego de soltar un suspiro casi insonoro, el profesor anunció su turno.

-Sasuke… - el grito de las chicas ya estaban volviendo a Iruka loco, poco faltaba para regañarlas – tu pareja será… Kiba.

-Awwww – gritaron en coro.

-Sensei – Sasuke había levantado la mano – ¿la regla también se aplica a mi, cierto?

-¿Estás descontento con…?

-KYAAAA

-¡LA PROXIMA VEZ QUE ALGUIEN HAGA EL MINIMO RUIDO LO SACARÉ DEL SALÓN! – funcionaba cada vez… todas las chicas guardaron silencio.

-¿Quieres cambiar de pareja, Sasuke?

-Sí Sasuke, ¿qué tiene de malo ser pareja? – En el momento en el que Kiba había comenzado con su pregunta, podía dejar sus esperanzas de cambiar de compañero.

-Parece que tendrás que aguantarlo, Sasuke. –El chico haló su boca hacia un lado mostrando su descontento, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por su maestro. – si pueden llegar a un acuerdo con el grupo de la persona que quieres como su compañero entonces buscame en lo que queda de la semana para confirmarme. Mientras tanto, trabaja con Kiba.

-Hai.

"_Qué no daría por ser yo su compañera…" _Pensó Sakura hundiéndose en su cuaderno y hacer algunas anotaciones de las posibles rondas durante la misión.

En la bolsa, solo tres papeles quedaban. No quería hacer un grupo de tres, aunque era lo normal para una misión, sin embargo, tres para una misión de este tipo y con en nivel de los chicos muy por encima de los genins de otras villas internacionales… 2 eran suficientes.

-Bien como se han quedado 3 papeles eso quiere decir que uno tendrá que quedar fuera. Esa persona que quede fuera hará equipo conmigo…. Naruto –Iruka espero los gritos de las chicas… ningún ruido se escuchó… solo murmullo. Sí que funcionaba - … con… - Iruka dudó en decir el nombre escrito… dos personas con egos tan grandes, no podían trabajar juntos… sin embargo, decidió ser honrado y confiar en que uno de ellos iba a contactarlo durante la semana para decirle que habían cambiado de pareja… de todas formas, ambos eran populares, nadie rechazaría a Naruto, ni a…- Hinata… Naruto y Hinata son otro equipo. Shino, al parecer yo soy tu equipo.

-Sí, me temía una resolución así, ¿Por qué? Porque no encajo con la gente.

Mientras Iruka trataba de calmar el rezo negativo de Shino, Naruto no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder. Ni en un millón de años sus gustos se hubieran atraído entre sí… ahora… podía hablar con ella, conocerla y talvez… El chico de los ojos azules volteó a ver a la chica creyéndola indiferente a la decisión… sus ojos chocaron e inmediatamente bajaron la vista.

" _Una en un millón._" Balbuceó

_¿Continuará?_

* * *

(1)Qué pasaría si la vida que estas viviendo es exactamente lo opuesto a cómo quieres vivir tu vida, pero tu mismo que vive la vida que quieres, quieres todo menos esa vida

(2)Jin Kazama, personaje icónico del juego Tekken.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado... y espero que pueda seguir con esta historia. Gracias nuevamente por los reviews y su apoyo. NOs vemos!


End file.
